Eccere eris arbitratus
by Emmy3
Summary: just after the war Harry reflects on Dracos death and the times they spent together. Slash. H/D


Warning: Slash up ahead. H/D slash to be precise, there is a back button, if you don't like slash press that button just don't complain to me.   
  
Disclaimer: Faith Hill sings There you'll be JK and who ever else own Harry Potter and co. but you knew that.  
  
A/N No one reviews my stuff but when I get inspired I just write stories and I post them in the hope that one of them might get a review. I just heard this song and I thought it was perfect for Harry/Draco. I have to appologise foe the Latin, it is most likely in correct. Any way this is set just after the war with Voldemort and the good side one but everything is not peaches and cream for The Boy Who Lived, our hero Harry Potter.  
  
Eccere eris arbitratus  
  
Every one's celebrating, but why shouldn't they? The dark lord Voldemort has finnaly died. The wizarding world is safe lots of people died in this war, friends, family, enemys, rivals. Lovers. Everyone is so tired, often during the war we would be awake for days on end, ever vigilant, no time to cry, no time to laugh, no time for anything except half thoughts of the next battle and the next meal. Harry floped back onto his bed in the leaky cauldron, he'd gone up to one of the few intact rooms and left every one downstairs drinking. I can't bring myself to go and celebrate with them, my allies, my comrades, my friends. The death toll struck us heavily, in the field people fell left and right, Seamus died, Lavender and Parvati died Neville died Hagrid died Dumledor who we all thought was indestructable died along with many more who i didn't even know. War brings death and unexpected allies. Draco Malfoy. during the war he was my Friend, my confidant, my love. We were always making plans for 'when the was was over' to think we were so nieve is.... to think niether of us would die in the war was far, far to optomistic.   
  
When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
  
Together we balanced each other out. We were, as it were the Yin and Yang, Black and White, we fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle. We had so many dreams, I was going to play quiditch for England and you were going to be the minester of magic and it was all going to be perfect, no such luck. He died saving me, if he hadn't been there I would have been dead perhaps that would have been better, or perhaps, someone else would have safed me, it's useless to speculate.   
  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
  
The time we spent togther was the best in my life, given the chance I'd do it all again, having you was the best thing that ever happend to me in my life. You were my little Draco angle.  
  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
  
When ever I think about our time together one time always comes back to me, just after the battle of Liebanan in the winter of 2000, you were so excited because we'd won and you were running in the snow, picking it up and throwing it about urging every one else to come and join you. The look of childish delight on your face as you played in the snow comforted every one. As I sat and watched you I wondered how you could possibly have enough energy to even stand. I remember your pout as you realised that no one was going to join you, so you came and sat with me in the snow and put your arms round me warming me up.   
  
In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
  
You will be in my heart, in my body for ever, you're part of me and you always will be, no one else could ever take your place in my heart. I like to imagine that your in heaven and that what ever heaven is your having fun with Seamus, Lavender, Parvatti, Neville, Cho, Seren and Rhian. All excellent companions, stalwort friends and worthy allies who died at the hands of Deatheaters.  
  
Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
  
With you everything was possible in the darkest moments of the war when it seemed like it would never end and that we were fighting a losing battle you would make some sarcastic remark and inspite of our selves we'd laugh. You were a little ray of sunshine to see us through. You gave us all strength and hope to succeed. Your love was my sole sustaining element thorough it all. Never have so many owed so much to one person, My Draco Malfoy.  
  
In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
  
That last battle, on the grounds of Hogwarts it's self, the castle behind us and Deatheaters and their minions streaming out of the woods, people falling around us, the air rent with the last, painful screams of the dieing, the four of us in a line Hermione, Ron, me and you. I saw Seamus out of the corner of my eye fighting two or three deatheaters, I yelled for someone to help him while trying to contend with a couple of deatheaters of my own. I could see the sect. of people trained to fight the dementors with at least five dementors to one keeping the Dementors off us leaving us free to fight with a clear head. I saw Dean rush off to help Seamus but he wasn't quick enough, Just as Dean got there Seamus fell. Then Dean got pissed. He finnished of the Deatheaters and kept going, plowing into the Deatheaters. Ron and Hermione went to help him, the three of them killed and killed they looked like furious vengence deamons spells flew everywhere. For a few seconds I looked at them mesmerised, it couldn't have been more than a minute when my concentration was diverted but it was enough, you yelled 'Harry Infront of you watch out!' I turned to see where the noise came from and I saw you running towards me, I heard the voice hiss Adava Kedavra, I saw the green light and I knew I wouldn't dodge it in time and then, I saw you, infront of me, I heard your pain as the curse hit you, saw you crumple to the ground lifeless, I cried out a loud and I had to fight the urge to run to you the one i loved, the other half of my soul had died.   
  
'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always  
  
You were everything to me and now you'd died. I felt like my world had ended I went numb shut down for five miutes and then something pulled me out, I had to keep going, if only so you hadn't died in vain, I let a burning hatred for the person that killed you take over my body and mind. I raised my wand and killed, I killed more Deatheaters that day than in any other battles and then it was one on one me and Voldemort, my eyes met his red slits and in a moment we both recognised the stalemate, we couldn't use out wands and it was no sure bet who would win if it came ot a fist fight but fortunatly I'd come prepared for this eventuality I threw my wand down the glint in his eyes told me he knew he'd won. You'll never get as good results with any wand except your own but still, you'll get results. I pretended to fall and pulled the spare wand out of my robes carefully so he wouldn't see. He was hissing at me, something i'd counted on, if he'd just killed me there and then I'd have died. In one swift movement I pointed my wand and, with a hiss to rival Voldemorts own, I Adava Kedavarad him I watched his body crumple and I knew what to do next,   
'Captivus pectus' capture the soul 'adnecto pectus ad hic virga' bind the soul to this wand 'attineo pectus semper' Hold the soul 'nunquam expedio' never release it 'eiusmodi ilicit' so it is finished. From there on in it was easy, with Voldemort gone a lot of Deatheaters gave themselves up and any others were slaughtered by the remnents of an army that despite everything, knew they'd won.   
  
In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
and everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be  
  
I'll carry your memory with me for ever because you're my Draco, you are me, you sustained me, I will live out the rest of my days here waiting untill the day when I can join you in heaven with all my friends and we can all sit around the same table again, just like we used to do, untill then I shall continue to see your face every where I turn, and I shal continue to carry you with me where ever I go becuase I Love you Draco Lucius Malfoy and I always will.  
  
Finis  
  
I'm not sure if I liked it but feedback is always welcome and I have a flame eating dog that will deal with any of the aforementioned flames. 


End file.
